


Please Come Home

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hollstein - Freeform, Minor Angst, Soldier!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Carmilla is trying to give Laura a big surprise for Christmas and what's better than her returning home after being gone for 8 months.





	

It has been the longest 8 months and in time for Carmilla and Laura feels like centuries, but this is Carmilla final mission and she's finally going back home to be with Laura, her cupcake.

She couldn't wait and see the face Laura would made when she gets home before Christmas, she told her she couldn't be able to be there in Christmas Eve, she lied she was going to be there just in time.

Just a couple of days she was skyping with Laura about how she hopes to be there for Christmas, she already has lost thanksgiving, but Carmilla had planned a surprise for her with the help of Mr. Hollis, she was going to go home just in time to help Laura and Sherman to decorate the house for their Christmas party.

  
"Don't be sad cupcake, I'll be there Christmas morning I promise"

  
"Is not the same Carm, I had been planning this party for a month, and you already miss thanksgiving, I was hoping that we could spend Christmas Eve together"

  
She saw Laura pout with sad puppy eyes, she felt guilty for lying but she wanted to surprise her, when   
Carmilla was about to say something someone scream her name.

  
"Karnstein!" It was Danny her captain

  
Carmilla roll her eyes and turn to yell at Danny "One minute Lawrence!"

Danny just roll her eyes and sigh, Carmilla turn the computer again to see Laura still pouting.

"Cupcake I have to go, but don't be sad okay I'll be there before you know it"

  
Laura smile and before she could say anything, Danny scream again.

  
"Karnstein! Get back here we are about to leave!"

  
She growl and turn to see Danny "I'm coming!" She flipped off she turn to say goodbye to Laura "I have to go Laura, I love you, I promise I'll be back"

  
"I love you too, you better get back safe" Laura smile and the call ended.

  
Carmilla walked over to Danny and Sarah Jane and JP were already there.

  
"Seriously Karnstein if you weren't my second in command I would have leave you"

  
"Yeah well, let's go where's Kirsch?"

"He's probably outside with the truck"

  
They walked outside and Kirsch was there with his goofy smile.

  
"Hey! Ladybro's" Kirsch said getting out of the truck.

  
Danny punch him in the arm "How many times I have to tell you to call me captain"

  
He rubbed his arm "sorry captain is just we been together since the academy is just weird"

  
Danny sigh "I know but you had to get used to" she gave him a smile.

  
"Well everyone ready?"

  
"I would be, but we are still standing here, can we just go" Carmilla said

  
"Everyone let's go!" Danny said

  
The team got in the truck and went to their last mission together. On their way to the plane Carmilla started to think about how much she'll miss Kirsch and Danny.

  
The three of them meet in the academy they been together for almost 3 years, Carmilla meet Kirsh while the two of them were doing their training and Kirsch couldn't stop flirting with her until she had enough and put him down on the ground, later Danny came and separate the two and apologize on behalf of Kirsch after that the three of them have lunch together and were formed to be a team next to a girl named Sarah Jane and a guy named JP.

 

"All right everyone let's get this over with so we can go back home!" Danny yelled bringing Carmilla back to reality, the rest of the team was already getting out of the truck, Sarah Jane as always looked nervous and JP, well he was standing still with his hands in front of his chest, he always had been very quiet but it was very smart to planning tactics for the team.

  
They all got inside the plane and got ready.

  
Five minutes in and Kirsch started to ask what would they be doing when they get back home.

  
Sarah Jane said she couldn't wait to see her mother, JP said he was going to look for a work with computers.

"I can't wait to see my little sister and my brother" Danny said

  
"I can't wait to finally have a good meal made by my mom" Kirsch said with his goofy smile.

  
"And you Karnstein?" Danny asked.

  
"I can't wait to be with Laura" Carmilla said eyes closed, a smile growing on her face remembering the last day she and Laura spend together before Carmilla had to return, Laura had planned her and entire day just for the two.

  
_"Carmilla wake up! I have the whole day planned for the both of us before you go tomorrow and you being sleeping is not helping" Laura said getting out of the bathroom._

  
_Carmilla slowly started to getting up sitting at the edge of the bed, five years of knowing Laura she knows is best not to make her angry. Even if she looked cute._

  
_"Can we just be here all day?"Carmilla said while rubbing her eyes._

  
_Laura look at her and sit beside her looking at Carmilla and giving her a breath taking kiss._

  
_"That would be good but I want to also have breakfast and lunch with you"_

  
_Carmilla opened her eyes a smirk on her lips "your killing me Hollis" she said giving Laura a kiss on the lips and heading to the bathroom._

  
_"This is it right?" Laura ask once the two were on the restaurant._

  
_"What?"_

  
_"This is your last mission before you finally got to be home permanently, I've been counting them"_

  
_Carmilla smile she looked at Laura and hold her hands "one more and that's all" she kiss Laura's hands._

  
_"Will you be here for Christmas?" Laura ask, her voice cracked and tears falling._

  
_Carmilla wipes away the tears and kiss Laura's forehead._

  
_"Laura, I don't know that, but I would try to be here in Christmas just in time so we can decorate"_

_Laura smile and kiss her._

  
"All right everyone we're here!"

 

Danny said bringing Carmilla back to reality.

 

"Remember, our mission is simple enough get in, get information and get out, everyone got it?"

 

The five nodded and went outside.

 

Everything was going well until Carmilla heard Danny call behind her "Get down!!" Immediately she fall down as a grenade explodes a few feet away from them.

 

"Come ON Karnstein!" Danny yells

  
Carmilla get up and the two start running to find the others only to find out that JP and SJ have been shot, so it's only the three of them seconds later they heard another explosion.

 

"It's an ambush we need to get out of here!" Kirsch said

  
They start running back to the plane the enemy behind them, bullets whizzing past their heads, there were getting closer when Carmilla felt something hit her in the arm then they hit her again.

 

At first is just an impact then Carmilla look down to see that went threw the other side of her leg, she fall that's when Danny scream at Kirsch the two of them pick Carmilla up and start running back to the plane.

 

When they are on the plane that's when Carmilla fall on unconscious.

 

"She's loosing to much blood" Kirsch said putting pressure

 

  
"the bullet went straight through. It was a clean shot." Danny said

 

Minutes later and they were back on the camp Kirsch carried Carmilla straight to the infirmary.

  
"Dr. Callis she's loosing a lot of blood. It might have been a clean shot but, she might not make it."

  
"Not on my watch Elsie. Can you hear me Karnstein? Not on my God DAMN watch."

 

December 24 Karnstein-Hollis household 

 

"Dad I gotta go get something from the grocery store okay I'll be back in half hour later"

 

"Okay honey while you are there would you mind pass by the house and bring me the gifts, and don't you dare opened beforehand"

 

"Of course and that was one time and I was 6" Laura left and drove to the store.

 

Meanwhile Sherman get out her phone he dialed the number and waited until someone answer.

 

"Are you on your way?"

 

"Yes sir I'm on my way is Laura there?"

 

"No she went to the store and then she gonna go to my house"

 

"Okay so how much time do we have to prepare everything?"

 

Sherman looked at his watch "I would say about one maybe two hours"

 

"Great I'll see you then sir"

 

Before Carmilla hang up Sherman speaks again.

 

"Carmilla are you sure you're okay don't you need me to pick you up?"

 

Carmilla sighed she was still recovering the pain on her leg was stil there but it wasn't so painful and the pain in her arm was better, but she was feeling good she only had to walk with a cane after that happen, but she was not going to let Laura down. She would be there on Christmas.

 

"Sir, I'm fine besides I'm already in a cab on my way to the house"

 

"Okay then I guess I see you in a few minutes"

 

They hang up and ten minutes later Carmilla was in front of her home she grabbed her bag and her cane and walk to her house.

 

When she walked in she was welcome by a bear hug, she missed those.

 

"Hi sir"

 

"Carmilla how are you?"

 

"Im doing great sir in just a couple of weeks I'll be back to be able to walk without this" she pointed to the cane.

 

"Well I'm glad you are okay and alive mostly, when they called that day I almost could hear Laura's heart breaking if I had tell her, you gave a good scare there kiddo" he smile and gave Carmilla another hug.

 

"I know and I'm sorry you had to lie to Laura, but I couldn't support the thought of her thinking that I might have died"

 

"Well the important thing is that you are alive and you are in time for Christmas"

 

Carmilla smile and gave him another hug, she really missed the hugs from Mr Hollis.

 

"I better get a shower and get ready before Laura come" she started walking to the stairs but she stopped and turn to Mr Hollis. "At what time the party start?"

 

"Start at 8:00, why?"

 

"I just want to be with Laura before everyone come"

 

"Well don't worry about me I had to go to my house anyway to get ready so you'll have your time with her" he gave a smile.

  
"Thank you" she went upstairs and got ready.

 

Half hour later Laura came Home.

 

"Dad I'm here"

 

"Hey pumpkin did you bring the gifts?"

 

"Yeah I'm gonna put them under the tree"

 

"Um Laura I think I'm gonna go and get ready okay I'll se you tonight"

 

"Wait aren't you gonna help me with the party?"

 

"Sorry honey" he open the door and she stop and turn to Laura "oh I almost forgot I put another present in your room and that one you could see before, bye honey"

 

He left and Laura closed the door confused on what her father just said so she just head to her bedroom.

 

Carmilla was hearing everything that was happening downstairs when she heard the front door closed she stepped back to the door fix her clothes and went and sit at the end of the bed and just waited for Laura to walk in.

 

Laura opened the door and turn the lights on.

 

"Hey Cupcake, did you bring Mistletoe?"

 

"Carm!"

 

Laura run to hug Carmilla, luckily Carmilla was at the end of the bed otherwise they were hitting the floor.

 

They lay there on the bed until Carmilla started to feel the pain on her leg.

 

"Laura for more that I would love to just stay her my leg is in pain"

 

"Your leg?"

 

Laura got up and give Carmilla a better look she was still as beautiful as always but the she looked at the cane beside Carmilla.

 

"Someone shot me in the leg and went through"

 

Carmilla was hoping that Laura would yell at her but instead Laura just give her another hug and a passionate kiss.

 

"I'm just glad that you are alive" Laura said still recovering from the kiss.

 

Still with eyes closed Carmilla just nodded and gave her a smile.

 

"I love you, Carm"

 

"I love you, too"

 

They sit together on the bed for a couple of minutes until Laura realized that she had to get ready for the party, the first ones to arrive were Perry and Lafontaine they asked Carmilla is she would let them examine her leg Carmilla refused that's when Perry came for the kitchen telling them to stop examining people, later Mr. Hollis came telling Laura the true on how she helped Carmilla with the surprise.

 

The last one to arrive was Mattie Laura opened the door.

 

"Mattie hi"

 

"Hello Laura"

 

At the sound of the Mattie's voice Carmilla greeted her giving her a hug.

 

"Mattie!" Carmilla said hugging her sister.

 

They separate and that's when Mattie noticed Carmilla's leg, with worry on Mattie's eyes Carmilla tell her what happened and that she was better now, happy with the answer they all passed to the dining room and started to eat sharing the stories that Carmilla hadn't heard.

 

Hours later when everyone left Laura and Carmilla cleaned and headed to bed.

 

"Merry Christmas, Carm" Laura said giving Carmilla a kiss on the lips.

 

"Merry Christmas, cupcake".

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it   
> Did you hate it   
> Let me know on the comments


End file.
